Childhood Friends
by Simple.Little.Thoughts
Summary: When Nina transfers to a Boarding School in Liverpool, she comes face to face with someone she thought she would never see again. But is this a good thing? Or will bad memories ruin their continued friendship? Rated T just incase...
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Friends:

As my cab pulled up to my new school, I got out the brochure to find out where my house was. Once I unloaded all of my suitcases from the trunk, I paid the driver and started to find where I was staying. It took a while but eventually I came to a biggish, old–looking house. It was beautiful. I took a couple of steps towards it and saw its name on a sign near the door. 'Welcome to the House of Anubis' it read. I couldn't help but smile as I opened to the door to my new home. It felt so good to be back in England. You see I spent the last 8 years of my life in LA, California living with my gran. I used to live in England with my parents but after a fatal accident; I didn't have a choice apart from moving. Yeah it meant leaving all my friends behind but now I am back and I plan to stay as long as possible. I got a scholarship at a boarding school in Liverpool and – here I am!

Anyway, as I was saying, I opened the door and walked in. It seemed as if everybody was at school because I called out but got no response. I placed my suitcases on the ground and just looked around the hall. It was really old and kind of creepy – I loved it! There was a door the left of me that led into the lounge/dining area and right in front of me there was a corridor leading to more rooms and a staircase with some symbols that looked a bit like eyes on them. Just as I was taking in the atmosphere, a short, motherly woman came up to me and to my surprise, gave me a massive hug!

"Oh hello darling! Welcome to the House of Anubis, I am sure you'll love it here," as the woman babbled on, I found myself, once again, smiling. It already seemed like I was at home, "My name is Trudy and I am the house mother here. You're Nina right?"

"Yes – that's me" I said chuckling a little.

"Well Nina, Victor is the caretaker but he is rather busy now so you'll have to forgive him for not introducing him to you yet. Now let me give tour."

The next minute, I found myself being dragged around the house by Trudy. I was shown to my room; apparently I was sharing with a girl named Amber I think? I was told about the attic and the cellar and how they are out of bounds. Then Trudy helped me unpack my things. She told me all about the students that lived here. There was Amber (my roommate-to-be); the boy-crazy, girly girl who was a bit of an airhead, Patricia; the Goth-chick who really couldn't care less and had a hell of an attitude, Mara; the genius of the house who was very academic, Mick; the athlete, also a bit of a 'meat-head', Jerome; the prankster who you had to watch out for, Alfie; Jerome's faithful sidekick who was always cracking jokes and loved aliens, and finally Fabian; the sweet, caring, science one. As Trudy was telling me about Fabian something in my head was sounding familiar but I wasn't sure what so I just left it.

After what seemed like hours, Trudy apologized and said that she had to go prepare dinner because the house-members would be arriving soon. I took this as an opportunity to freshen up so I had a shower, changed into a summery, floral dress and white sandals, reapplied my make-up (not too much, just a nice natural look), and waited. Finally, I heard the door opening and some teenagers chatting. As Trudy welcomed them and told them that I had arrived, I slowly started to make my way downstairs. When I reached the bottom, they were all staring at me – I blushed.

"Uh hey! I'm Nina, I just moved from America so…yeah…" I blushed even more and didn't really know what to say. Luckily, they all seemed to accept that and started to introduce themselves.

"Hey I'm Amber! I can't wait to share a room with you! We are going to be BFFL'S I just know it!"

"I'm Patricia – don't annoy me and you should just about survive here." At this I gulped, I couldn't tell whether she was serious or just joking!

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Mara. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself here – it is an excellent school"

"Hey – I'm Mick"

"Have you ever seen a ? Cause I have it was AWESOME! Oh yeah – I'm Alfie by the way." I laughed at this.

"Why hello there fair maiden. I am Jerome and if there is anything you need help with, do not hesitate to ask me." He then reached for my hand and lightly placed his lips on it. I blushed even more remembering that Trudy had also said he was a little bit of a 'Casanova'.

I stared around at my fellow classmates and then got confused. I could have sworn Trudy said there were 7 of them but counting now I realised there were 6. I started to wonder if I had just imagined Trudy saying that but then, as if on cue, the most gorgeous boy on the whole earth walked through the door. He stopped when he saw me and stared at me with a confused but happy face. He then opened his mouth to speak.

"Nina?" he said. I beamed at him, "Nina is that really you?"

**Thanks for reading guys =) Please review if you liked it or didn't! This is my first story so if people like it I will carry on but if they don't like it; I will just stop :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I just want to say thanks for your reviews and for favouriting the story. It really means a lot to me! Sorry if the stories are sometimes really short but everyone gets writers block now and then right? Any way – here's the story!**

Childhood Friends: As he said my name, I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug in the history of hugs.

"Fabian! I can't believe you're here!" I felt so happy to be seeing him again and by the look on his face, he was happy to see me too.

"Me? I've been here for the past 5 years – where have you been?"

At that, my heart suddenly hurt a bit, "Well after my parents died I had to move back to America and I never got the chance to tell you."

He looked confused which annoyed me – I was going to have to jog his memory back to one of the worst days of my life.

"When did your parents –" he started but then the blonde girl interrupted him, "Sorry to interrupt your really cute moment but how the hell do you two know each other?"

All the others nodded their heads in agreement with Amber. I suppose it was kind of weird if some new American girl just arrived and started talking to someone that you had known for 5 years like best friends do without explaining.

"Oh, well I used to live in England when I was younger and me and Fabian were neighbours." I began.

Fabian then continued, "We went to the same Primary School and soon became best friends but then one day," he turned to face me, the same confusion that was on his face now in his eyes, "one day you vanished and I never saw you again. Everyone made up rumours how you had been taken by the 'Boogey Monster 'or something!"

A sad smile found its way onto myself as I remembered all the good times I had had with Fabian. He had been by best friend ever and, although he didn't know this part, my very first crush.

"Well I tried to tell you what really happened but I couldn't."

"Why not? I was really worried about you!" He seemed – angry? As if it was my entire fault! I then remembered the real reason why I didn't tell him about my leaving.

"I tried Fabian! Really I did but it was the day we had been making the LEGO buildings in school – remember that?" I was angry now too. The others in the room were just staring at me and Fabian as we were in deep conversation/argument and they didn't want to intrude.

I stared at Fabian waiting for him to remember what happened that day but apparently he didn't.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Nina!" he looked annoyed at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about either." Said a voice from the corner. I looked and saw Alfie smirking.

"Shut up Alfie!" Everyone screamed at him. God, I'd only known him for like 2 seconds and he was already on my nerves.

I turned back to Fabian, took a breath and then began,

"Look, remember when we were in class and the teacher put us in partners for some sculpture project. We really wanted to go together but I got put with Luke and you were partnered with Suzie." I stopped to see if he recalled anything but there was no reaction so I carried on.

"Anyway, we started to build our separate buildings and you and Suzie had almost finished when I came over to you –"

"You came over and completely destroyed our project. I remember now." He finished. The fact that he still thought I had purposefully broken their building near enough broke my heart.

"Fabian, I didn't destroy your project. Suzie tripped me up! But you didn't believe me. You thought I was just jealous that I didn't get to be your partner so I intentionally sabotaged the sculpture." I noticed that everyone was staring at me debating whether or not I was going to start crying.

"Well whatever happened it was like 8 years ago so it doesn't really matter."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. That day - the day where I lost my best friend didn't matter. The day that my heart was wrenched out of my body because my best friend and crush didn't believe me. To make matters worse, that was the night my parents died and I didn't get to say goodbye to Fabian because we were in a fight and he didn't let me speak to him. Apparently that day doesn't matter at all.

"Fabian that day is possibly the most important day of my life. When I got home from school all I wanted to do was apologise and be your friend again but I couldn't because your parents said you didn't want to speak to me. I kept calling your house but there was no response. Then my parents never showed up and the police came telling me that they had died and I had to move to America the next day. I was distraught and I had to tell you but you still wouldn't speak to me." I stopped for a break. Fabian looked at me with pain in his eyes. He obviously didn't know any of this. Two of the girls, Amber and Mara, also looked like they were about to let a tear fall and even one or two of the boys looked quite sad. But this was my story and Fabian had to know why we had been out of touch for the last 8 years of our lives.

"When I was on the plane Fabian, all I could think of was you and if I had just apologised right then, then we could have said goodbye to each other. I even wrote a letter to you but I never got round to actually posting it because I was too scared of what your reaction would be. You were my _best friend _and you didn't believe me!"

He looked sorry but it still didn't really change how he had made me feel.

"Nina I'm sorry, I didn't know – I was only 7!" I wanted to forgive him really I did, but was it worth it? I really didn't know what to say I mean, we were best friends and all through America I had never found someone like him. He was special. I needed time to think about it.

"Just forget it Fabian. I mean you said it yourself, it was 8 years ago." And with that I walked off up to my room leaving him there with his jaw open staring after me. Even though I was away from them, I could still hear one of them, probably Alfie or Jerome, mumbling something like,

"Back for 1 minute and the house is already filled with tension. Man that new girl is a handful." Which was shortly followed by what sounded like someone being thumped. Were they right – was Fabian right? Was I just overreacting and should this really be affecting me the way it is? I mean, I thought I had moved on from Fabian but maybe, just maybe there was a candle with his name on gently burning in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages but I have been really busy at school with exams and stuff. I will try to upload more often but I can't promise anything – sorry! As always tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot! Vote for House of Anubis as Best UK TV Show in the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards!**

Childhood Friends:

When I arrived in my room I suddenly regretted it I mean, it wasn't Fabian's fault that he didn't know about me moving away and I really hadn't made a very good first impression to the others. I sat on my bed and looked around the room. I had managed to put some of my stuff up around the room before the housemates arrived and I was comparing the two sides. Whereas my side was multicoloured and full of collages and postcards, Amber's was completely pink. Yes I do mean completely pink – even her bedspreads were pink! It was crazy. I listened downstairs after a while and heard people talking and I couldn't help but listen in when I heard my name mentioned.

"Fabian what was that all about?"

"Yeah – Nina looks like a nice girl and you were really rude to her! I mean hello did you not see her dress – finally someone with style!" I immediately felt guilty for Fabian; they were all being mean to him for something that was basically my fault! He seemed to think the same thing as well,

"Guys I haven't done anything wrong to her! I didn't know she was pushed by Suzie – I thought she didn't like me anymore and then when she left it practically tore my heart out!" I blushed for yet another time this afternoon. It seems like Fabian really did care for me.

"Dude you should talk to her I mean it is obvious that you like her and - " What? _Fabian _likes _me?_

"I - I don't like her! She is just – she's a friend and judging by that last scene we aren't even that!" Oh no! I had really blown it with Fabian now I mean he thinks I don't like him but I do! I really do and all I want is to be friends with him but I can't just go down there now. Maybe I should apologise to the others when Fabian is gone and start to get to know them. Yeah I think I'll do that first but afterwards, there is something that must be done.

When I was sure that Fabian had left, I had heard him walk off to his room after being told off by the others for being rude to me, I cleaned myself up and walked downstairs for a proper introductory. As I walked in to the living room I felt 6 pairs of eyes look up at me with caution as if I was going to have a tantrum or start crying again. I finally plucked up the courage to speak to them.

"Um hi again, sorry about before I was just shocked to see him here and I guess I – "

The tall dirty blonde guy cut me off – Jerome was it?

"It is ok Nina I mean it isn't your fault and it is understandable that seeing him again after all this time would trigger some bad memories or feelings but seriously don't worry about it." He said it with a smile and it made me feel warm inside. Not like it feels when Fabian smiles, this one was more like a brotherly feeling. I had never had any siblings so it felt nice that someone I had just met was already being so nice to me. I could tell by the look on everyone's faces that he wasn't usually this kind but I didn't mind – I liked it.

"Thanks um Jerome…?" I wasn't sure if that definitely was his name but I said it anyway. He chuckled a bit,

"Yeah don't worry I am called Jerome! Just to refresh your memory this is Mara, Mick, they are going out, Patricia, Alfie and – " Amber interrupted him just as he was about to say her name.

"Jerome you don't need to say my name I mean I doubt Nina would forget it already!" she then turned to me, "You do know my name don't you?"

Of course I remembered her name – the room was full of it!

"Yeah your Amber! Unless my roommate casually has your name on every single free space of the walls." Everyone laughed – I thought to myself that it would be easier to fit in here than I thought it was.

"It's probably like that just so she remembers herself." Mick added.

"Hey! I just like the sound of my name and there's nothing wrong with that" Amber fake pouted and we all laughed some more. I talked with the guys for a while and really got to know them better. Jerome was really sweet to me as if he were my older brother or something, Amber looked like she could end up being my best friend even though she had quite a few blonde moments, Patricia kind of scared me a bit but I think as long as I don't annoy her we could be friends, Alfie just spent the whole time making jokes about everything and telling me about pranks he has done and Mick and Mara, well I didn't get a chance to get to know them but I am sure they are equally as nice as the others. There was just something missing though, and by something I mean someone – Fabian. He has been in his room for about the past hour and a half and I am getting worried. I spent 8 years without him and I don't want to carry that on. The others seemed to be thinking the same thing as me since Amber asked where he was and then Mick said he would go check since they shared a room. He was about to leave when I stood up and stopped him,

"Wait – I'll go I mean I kind of caused this and I don't want him feeling bad about it. I never got the chance to apologise and I don't want to let another one pass."

They all stared at me and Mick had a wary look on his face. I could tell they were best buds and Mick knew how to calm him down but I had to sort this out right now. I slowly walked to his room, partly because I was nervous and partly because I didn't really know where it was, and knocked on the door lightly. There was no answer so I just walked in but he wasn't there. I assumed that he must have gone to take a shower and I used this to my advantage. I rushed up to my room and opened the largest suitcase. I threw out all my clothes until I got to a piece of paper at the bottom. 'Bingo' I thought. I tiptoed downstairs again and back into his room. I had just put the paper on his bed when I heard the creaking towards the room – he was back. I couldn't do anything apart from hide in his wardrobe so that is what I did. I saw him come in and pick up the piece of paper. He looked puzzled and then read the inside. I waited eagerly to see what his reaction would be but he turned his back to me, hung his head down and breathed one word,

"Nina." That was it – just my name but it felt so good to hear him say it again. My heartbeat sped up and I was about to reveal myself. Fabian sighed and placed the paper back on his bed then with that he was gone. Probably to look for me, to talk to me about the letter, the letter that I had kept this whole time ever since we had our fight. The letter that I had been debating on sending to him for 8 years and finally, finally he was reading it. He could now understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Childhood Friends:

When he left the room I knew that I had to follow him but it would look a bit weird if I exited his room after him. I waited a few moments until I heard him ask the others where I was.

"She went to find you to apologise didn't she?" Alfie questioned.

Fabian sighed, "And she left this letter but I need to talk to her about it like _now_."

Someone squealed, probably Amber.

"OMG she left you a love letter that is sooo romantic!" No! No it wasn't a love letter! It was just me apologising to him and telling him what had happened! A thought fell across my head – did _Fabian_ think it was a love letter too? Oh no!

"Amber it isn't a love letter!" 'Phew' I thought to myself. " It is the letter Nina wrote 8 years ago. She must have kept it all this time and I just found it lying on my bed when I walked in."

"Aw that is even cuter than a love letter!" I think that was Mara, it was definitely one of the girls and I doubt Patricia would think that cute. They laughed and even though I couldn't see him, I could tell Fabian was blushing.

Mick spoke to him, "Well go on mate read us the letter!"

"Yeah!" They said in unison. Uh-oh, did I really want them reading my letter to Fabian? I suppose it didn't really make a difference so, what the hell.

"Um I – I don't really know if I s-should." Fabian stuttered - he was so sweet! "Nina wrote the letter to m – me and I don't know if she wants you – wants you reading it urm…" Did I want them reading it? I don't think I minded. I suppose it was up to Fabian.

"Hey man, I know I just met Nina and all," Jerome started, " but I don't think she minds if we hear it or not because I think she knows that if we don't hear it now, then someone, not-naming-any-names-Amber, will pester her about it until she is forced to tell the truth!" Whoa, Jerome knew me really well and I had known him for like 2 hours!

After a while of pressurizing, Fabian gave in and read them the letter,

"Ok I will read it then! But bare in mind that this was written by 7 year old Nina not 16 year old Nina ok?" he sighed, "Here goes,

_Dear Faby,_ **(A/N Faby is was Nina's nickname for him ages ago and in the letter all the spelling is correct just so it is easy to read but imagine it as an 8 year old would write it :D)**

_I am very sorry for our fight but I didn't fall on purpose it was that really mean Suzie girl who pushed me. Sorry I broke your building but I think you will make a much better one by yourself, you are amazing Faby. I wanted to talk to you after school but your mummy said you were busy and when I knocked on your door your daddy said you were busy too. I don't know where my mummy and daddy are. They have gone on a holiday I think because they never came home from work. A very tall man in blue clothes with a shiny badge came to my house. He said that mummy and daddy have gone to a special place called Heaven or something but I don't know where that is. I have to visit my granny though while mummy and daddy are away. My granny lives in somewhere that I have to fly to so I am on a plane right now. I don't know when I will see you Faby but as soon as mummy and daddy are back from Heaven I will come home and give you a big big big big hug! I don't like fighting with you Faby because you are my bestest friend ever and I really like you a lot. Can you forgive me? I hope you can because I like being your friend. You are the most special person I have ever met and even in this new place where I am going I will not meet anyone like you and I promise you will always be my best friend no matter what. I don't want you to get a new best friend as well because I want to be your best friend and not anyone else. Please don't be angry with me Fabian I feel very bad about the fight and I feel that you hate me now. I will not be gone for very long, just until mummy and daddy return but when they do, we can be friends again._

_Lots and lots and lots of love_

_Nina"_

As he finished reading the letter out to the others, I felt a tear trickle down my face. I remembered how I thought mum and dad were just on a holiday, but now I am older and I know better. I listened to the other's reactions.

"That was – that was so sweet. She must really care for you Fabian." Mara said and it sounded as if she had been crying.

"Seriously dude, Nina likes you! Even when she was 7 years old she had a crush from you." Yikes! It was that obvious? I decided that Fabian would probably come to my room to look for me so I went up there and waited. It was a good 10 minutes before he finally knocked on the door.

"Come in." I whispered. He opened the door and started walking towards me. I was about to say something when he interrupted me with a hug. Not a friendly hug, not a brotherly hug, not a romantic hug, but an 'I'm sorry' hug. It felt good to know that we were probably going to be friends again.

I tried to speak to him again,

"Fabian I – " he interrupted me for the second time though,

"No listen Nina, I had no right to get so annoyed at you. But you know how I like everything to be perfect!" I couldn't help but let a little chuckle out.

"Yeah I do. Remember when we made a card for Mrs. Dowell's birthday and you stayed in all of break and lunch uncreasing the card because one of the corners was a tiny, tiny bit bent!"

He joined me in laughing, "Ah well, I'm not quite like that anymore!"

"Well then I have a lot to learn about the new Fabian don't I?" I smiled.

He smiled at me then started to look serious. Butterflies in my stomach started growing and growing when he then took my hands in his. It felt so perfect, as if it was meant to be but I already knew the answer to that. The most Fabian and I could ever be was Best Friends.

"Nina, seriously I am so, so sorry. I had no idea that your parents had died or that you had moved back to America. I can honestly say that when you left, it was the worst feeling in the world! I didn't speak to anyone for weeks on end, I would always sit at the back of the classroom by myself, as soon as I got home I would run up to my room and stay there until dinner. That was when my parents decided to send me here. They thought that if I spent some time away from all the bad memories then I would eventually get better."

As Fabian was saying this, a horrible realisation daunted on me. This was my entire fault. I was the reason that Fabian got sent away from his parents and friends – all because of _me_.

"All because of me…" I mumbled to myself.

He looked confused, "What did you say Nina?"

"Nothing just – just nothing." He gave me a knowing look. Dang it – I couldn't lie to him! I sighed and then continued, "I said that it was all because of me. You got sent here because of me." I looked into his eyes and saw them grow even softer.

"Nina please don't think that. It was not your fault ok? Anyway, if I hadn't got sent here we wouldn't be meeting each other would we?" He smiled.

I thought about this and decided he was right. "I suppose you're right but I still feel really bad."

"No I refuse to let you feel bad about it!" We both laughed with each other. "Look Nina, all that matters is that we are both here now and we can put the past behind us and be friends again. Please?"

I let the biggest smile appear on my face then, "Of course we can Fabian."

I hugged him again and grinned to myself knowing that everything was alright again.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while guys! Please review though :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say another thank you for all the reviews and story alerts I have been getting. It makes me so happy! Also I am **_**REALLY, REALLY **_**sorry that I haven't updated recently but I have good reasons! Firstly I was in France for a week on French Exchange, then I went to Scotland where I had NO internet connection (I just got back) and finally, unfortunately my grandfather died a couple of days ago so my family have all been organising the funeral and stuff…**

**Anyway, onto the story :)**

Childhood Friends:

When we broke away from the hug, I looked into Fabian's warm, friendly eyes and just smiled.

"I'm really glad you're here Nina." Fabian whispered to me.

I smiled again and whispered back, "I'm really glad I'm here too."

"We should probably go back downstairs, I think Trudy has got dinner ready for us." He held my hand in his for a while and then let goof it. A mischievous smile came across his face and I recognized it from when we used to have races when we were younger.

"Oh no Fabian!" I exclaimed before the words could come out of his mouth. He just laughed at me and then shouted out,

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" I groaned as he sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. He knew I hated running! Well to be more to the point, he knew that I hated _losing. _But I still ran down anyway just because I was so happy in this moment right now and I didn't want anything to spoil it.

When I reached the hallway I couldn't see Fabian anywhere. I got rather confused, as I had expected him to be leaning against the staircase or doorway waiting for me to arrive so he could boast. But he wasn't there. I approached the living room to see if he was already sitting waiting for me when a voice appeared in my ear, a voice that sent shivers down my body.

"Looking for me?" I let out a scream and jumped about a mile into the air finishing with an embarrassing fall landing right on top of Fabian.

"Crap Fabian! Don't do that ever again, you scared the life out me!" I was trying to be serious but one look at the smirk on his face and I started laughing along with him. We had made so much noise that all the others had run through to see what was the matter.

"Nina? Fabian? Are you guys o – whoa what the hell is going on in here?" Jerome asked as he came through. Pausing to see that I was lying on top of Fabian. Slowly, we both got up flushing a deep crimson.

"Nothing happened! Nina just um – she fell on to me…" Fabian explained. But that wasn't good enough for Amber.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, again, "You guys were having a Fabina moment weren't you!" Thankfully Trudy decided to burst through at this point, letting Fabian and me avoid answering questions about 'Fabina' whatever that was.

"Oh dearies are you ok?" We both nodded at her and gave each other a small smile. "Well come on through then, I've got dinner ready. Nina you can take the seat next to Fabian since you know him quite well." She beamed at me and I gladly returned it to the kind housemother while sitting next to my favourite person in the whole world! Well apart from Gran that is. Trudy then brought the food out.

Dinner went quite good actually. Well if you count getting hit 4 times with spaghetti sauce good then it went excellently! Jerome and Alfie felt the need to start a food fight you see, so by the end of the meal, my lovely white dress had turned into a lovely _red _dress. Fabian got rather annoyed when Patricia 'accidentally' spilled her orange juice on me but I didn't mind. I just couldn't believe that I was actually in England in a boarding school with my childhood best friend! I did think it was kind of sweet the way that Fabian got all defensive on my side and started to clean my dress with some napkins. I mean, I know we just got reunited and all but Fabian was my very first crush and they do say that the first love is always the strongest! But anyways I don't want to ruin our friendship _again _by putting awkward feelings into the middle of it, and besides, Fabian doesn't even like me in that way so it would be a very embarrassing mistake!

I was so caught up thinking about Fabian that I didn't even notice Trudy talking to me.

"Oh sorry Trudy what did you say?" I looked around awkwardly while some of the others giggled.

"No worries dear, I just asked if you would mind doing the chores with Fabian tonight. I mean it should be Mick but he has to go train for his football match." She apologised.

To be honest I really didn't mind! As long as Fabian would be there I would do anything.

"Yeah sure that's absolutely fine!" I agreed.

Trudy looked delighted, "Oh thank you ever so much dear. That is very kind of you." And with that she walked off back to the kitchen.

Mick then looked at me sheepishly, "Thanks Nina. But I seriously have got training to do. I promise I'm not just getting out of doing chores!"

I laughed at him, "It's ok Mick I really don't mind! Good luck in your football training though. Do you play quarterback?" Everyone looked at me with a strange look on their faces.

"Um Nina," Fabian began, "We don't mean American Football we mean English Football."

I suddenly felt like a right old idiot. "Oh yes of course! Sorry I am just used to calling it soccer."

"Why do you call it soccer? Why can't America just call it football, I mean, wouldn't that be easier?" Amber questioned.

"Um I guess, but then what would we call football as in _American _Football? Because if what we called soccer was called football, then we would need to think of a new name for the football that you call American Football. But we can't call it American Football because that would be weird. Just like it would be weird if you called your version of football a.k.a soccer, English Football. See?"

Everyone looked at me as if I was speaking gibberish.

"Ok sorry Nina but you've lost me." Said Alfie.

"Nina, even I don't understand!" laughed Mara. Well if Mara didn't understand then there was no way anyone else would.

"Oh well, hey Fabian should we start on the dishes now?" I asked.

"Um yeah, come on." He grabbed hand and pulled me through to the kitchen. As he did, I heard someone wolf-whistle at us. Fabian immediately dropped my hand and looked away from me. Then someone called out to him as well,

"Go on Fabian, be a man!" Fabian blushed even more and threw a wet sponge through to the dining table; it was shortly followed by a grunt and laughing. Then Amber's head appeared in the doorway,

"You two lovebirds enjoy yourselves!" she giggled and the shut the door behind her leaving us two alone. I was rather confused about what was going on now.

"Urm, Fabian?" he still didn't look up at me, "What were they talking about when they said 'be a man' and 'lovebirds'?"

He chose to ignore me and started washing some of the dishes. I just stood there and stared at the bubbles from the washing up liquid rise.

I tried again, "Fabian?" This time he looked up at me, straight into my eyes. He opened his mouth as if to speak.

'_This is it' _I thought, _'He's going to tell me whether he likes me or not!"_

"Look Nina," he began…

**He he I feel evil leaving it on a cliff hanger but I have a clear outline of what the next chapter will be like and I will hopefully upload it soon. Also, I have a question for you all: do you think/want me to do one or two chapters in Fabian's POV or just leave it as Nina's? It is up to you. Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Childhood Friends:

"Look Nina," he began. As he stared into my soul with those mesmerizing eyes of his, heart was pounding so hard against my chest and I waited for the words to come out of his mouth. "I think we should get back to work. These dishes won't wash themselves!"

I tried to mask my disappointment by sticking out my tongue at him and blowing some of the soapy bubbles into his hair. Thankfully, he wasn't too annoyed and he blew some back at me.

"No Fabian!" I shrieked as they popped and added to the stains on my dress.

He just laughed and blew more onto me, "Next time you think about getting me all soapy – think again!" I stopped for a bit wondering what he meant but then I saw it. In his hands he had collected a massive pile of the soapy stuff and he was coming towards my hair with it.

"No no no no no! Don't even think about it!" I ran to the other side of the kitchen and of course, he followed. We spent about 5 or 10 minutes just chasing each other round the kitchen. It felt good, just like old times when Fabian would come to my house and we would play Hide and Seek in my back garden. Unfortunately, we both got so caught up with enjoying each other's company that we weren't paying attention as to where the suds were actually flying.

"Oh crap! Ow!" I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my left eye and Fabian immediately stopped what he was doing to come over and help – he was so sweet!

"Nina?" He asked very concerned, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Ow! Sorry, I think some of the soap landed in my eye and it stings a bit." The searing pain started again, "Ok I take that back. It stings like hell – Ow!"

Fabian guided me through to the living room and gently caressed my face. I could feel my face warming up and I'm sure he could to because he removed his hand and then spoke,

"Nina all I'm going to do is look in your eye to see if there has been a scratch or something from the soap ok? You just got to trust me."

"Of course I trust you Fabian." I smiled back at him and let him do the job. He opened the lids apart a bit and then looked into my eye checking for redness or blotchiness. After a while he spoke,

"Well it is a little red but I think you will survive. Anyway, we can't let anything happen to those pretty eyes of yours can we?" He realised what he just said and then blushed. That made two of us.

"My eyes are pretty huh?" I grinned at him.

He looked into my eyes again, both this time, and leaned a bit closer to me. "Everything about you is pretty Nina." I just carried on smiling and blushing, not realizing that we were both leaning closer until…his lips eventually brushed against mine and he kissed me ever so shortly. Well actually, I'm the one that broke the kiss off. I don't even know why I did I mean, hadn't I always wanted Fabian to kiss me? Yes I had and now that it was finally happening, I didn't want it to. Something about it just felt – wrong. I stepped away from him and patted my clothes down while thinking of something to say.

"Nina that was – " he started to say. I had to cut him off though. I don't know why but I just did. I couldn't become Fabian's girlfriend because I was his best friend and you can't be both can you? Anyway, thinking about it now, I'm not sure do I want to be his girlfriend. It sounds crazy but all the feelings of romance I had towards him were suddenly gone and were replaced with awkwardness. This is exactly what I was afraid of.

"I am so sorry Fabian I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that – I can't do this. Sorry I urm, I have to go now." Then I ran - I ran straight up to my room ignoring Fabian's shouts for me. I had really messed up now. I couldn't speak to him again because he would just bring the kiss up and I don't want to talk to him about that. I'm not even sure if I want to talk to him. Wait what am I saying; of course I want to talk to my best friend. Ugh! I have so many feelings being held in my body now: happiness, anger, confusion, lust, sadness. What is going on with me? Stupid hormones. Now they are preventing me from being able to talk to Fabian - I'm going to have to ignore him now. Fun times for me…

When I got to my room I just got into my pajamas and went to bed. Amber asked me what was wrong and I just replied, 'boys.' She gave an understanding sigh and then let me be. Fabian came up as well but Amber didn't let him in. Wow, how did she know that the 'boy' trouble was Fabian? Oh well. I left it at that and then fell fast asleep. Waiting for the new day to come.

**FABIAN'S POV:**

"Everything about you is pretty Nina." I breathed while leaning in. This was it - I could feel it. I was about to kiss Nina Martin. First of all I couldn't believe she was actually here. I thought I had lost her forever and now I am in the living room of my boarding house about to kiss my best friend and first crush! Yeah that's right - first crush. Actually she is my first and only crush. I could see Nina leaning in towards me and I instinctively did the same thing to her. Next thing I knew my lips has been placed on hers for a short but sweet kiss. Unfortunately, she pulled away after a second - did she not want to kiss me? Well she had leant in so that reassured me. I decided to take this moment to tell her how I really felt - that I didn't want to just be her best friend, I wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Nina that was – " I was going to say that it was amazing, wonderful, spectacular, anything! But unfortunately she felt the need to cut me off.

"I am so sorry Fabian I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that – I can't do this. Sorry I urm, I have to go now." Then she ran off to her room!

"Nina! Wait Nina! Please it's ok! Nina!" I tried calling to her but she just ignored me. I didn't understand – I thought she wanted to kiss me to? Well obviously not anymore. God I am such an idiot – I mean, we _just_ get reunited and we _just_ become friends again and now I have blown it by kissing her. I can't help it though, Nina was my first crush and she is the only girl that I have ever liked this way. I had thought about whether being her boyfriend would affect our friendship and I guess I just found the answer. '_Well done Fabian you git, you just took a great friendship and shoved a truck-full of awkwardness into it!'_ I thought to myself. After contemplating what to do with myself, I decided to retire to my room as well but when I got there I was greeted by three angry teenage boys.

"Um hello?" I was curious as to why Jerome and Alfie were in Mick's and mine room but then the volcano of insults erupted.

"You git! What did you do to Nina?"

"Dude you should have come to me before talking about your feelings with her!"

"Ha! You should have seen your face when she ran out of the room!"

"Seriously can you get anymore stupid?"

"_Never _kiss a girl that you have just met again after 8 years without seeing if she still likes you first!"

"Did the aliens, like, take over your brain or something? Cause you were pretty out of it back there!"

I couldn't take it anymore, "ENOUGH! Shut up guys! I messed up with Nina ok? Don't you think I feel pretty shit about it already? Now you go ahead and make me feel even stupider! So much for being my friends – real friends would comfort me or help me to get her to like me again, not stand there throwing out all these insults!" Wow did it feel good to get that load off of my chest! The guys stared at me with open mouths, obviously shocked at my sudden outburst but I really wasn't in the mood for their sympathy anymore so I ran straight up to Nina and Amber's room. When I got there I knocked on the door and called out,

"Nina? It's me Fabian; I really need to talk to you. Please?" I got all excited when Amber opened the door only to be disappointed with the outcome.

"I am terribly sorry Fabian," Amber stated, "but Nina isn't able to come to the door right now please leave a message after the close. Thank you!" Then the door was closed in my face but not before I got a glimpse of Nina. She was curled up in a ball in her duvet and she looked as if she had been crying. I gazed at her losing myself in her gorgeous face when she mouthed something to me. I think she said 'Sorry Fabian' but I can't be sure. I mean, what could she be sorry for?

Feeling annoyed with house members, myself and my life in general I ran back down to my room, where thankfully Jerome, Alfie and Mick had all left, slammed the door so loud that the house shook, and threw myself into my bed determined to sort this whole mess out tomorrow. Eventually I drifted off into a heavy sleep where my dreams were filled with Nina and nothing else. I knew one thing for certain; I _had _to talk to her about our kiss.

**Ooh, Fabina tension! What did you guys think? Do you like Fabian's POV? Please keep on reading and reviewing – thank you! :)**


End file.
